Parias
by LaRosaEnflorece
Summary: Una joven entra al servicio de la familia Mordrake.
1. Chapter 1

**Parias**

**_Londres, 1863:_**

Esther W. miró con asombro la fachada grisácea una vez que se bajó del carruaje y revisó de nuevo el papel para cerciorarse de que era la dirección correcta, nunca en la vida había visto una casa tan grande. Tocó la campanilla de la puerta y esperó a una distancia prudencial con la humilde maleta colgando del brazo, el mayordomo la observó de arriba a abajo.

-Busco a _madam_ C. Soy la nueva criada.

-Por aquí.

El hombre no la pasó adentro sino que salió y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera a través del sendero, hasta la parte trasera de la mansión. Dos criadas que estaban fuera sacudiendo una alfombra clavaron sus ojos en ella con disgusto pero no le dio importancia: su piel oscura siempre provocaba ese tipo de miradas. En la cocina la recibió _madam_ C., el ama de llaves, una mujer enfundada en un vestido negro.

Puso la maleta en el suelo y realizó una leve reverencia, tuvo que soportar murmullos y risas cuando fue presentada al resto de la servidumbre, el estigma contra los mestizos persistía si bien ella había nacido once años después de la abolición y era una ciudadana inglesa libre. En su nueva habitación la esbelta mujer le habló sobre la rica familia a la que ahora serviría, Lord y Lady Mordrake contaban con dos hijos; Jane, recién comprometida con un capitán del ejército y Edward, el heredero.

-No tendrá usted que preocuparse por comida o vestido, aquí se le brindará todo. Sus referencias son excelentes y pienso que nos entenderemos bien, sin embargo debe saber que exijo tres cosas de las criadas: puntualidad, respeto y sobre todo discreción. –_Madam_ C. fue muy enfática en este último punto.

-Sí, señora.

Esther suspiró, le desagradaba ser la novata. Pero se acostumbraría.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Tomó una pausa para colocarse una mano en la espalda y la otra en la frente sudorosa, definitivamente la buena paga no compensaba el cansancio que le generaba limpiar las largas escaleras del salón principal y los ventanales, el balde de agua y la escoba eran los únicos artefactos a los cuales aspirar dentro de esa casa, hubiera sido impensable para ella servir la mesa o ser la mucama personal de alguna de las damas. Al menos podía entretenerse observando lo retratos colgados en la pared a lo largo de los escalones, los señores Mordrake uno al lado del otro y Jane sentada en una silla luciendo el hermoso vestido con el que debutó en sociedad, sin embargo algo la intrigaba: del otro hijo no existía retrato. Ni uno solo.

Los demás empleados se referían a Edward en términos fantasmales, ninguno lo había visto en persona salvo el ama de llaves y por supuesto no se atrevían a cuestionarla al respecto; circulaban los rumores de que poseía cierta deformidad física que lo obligaba a permanecer encerrado en sus aposentos y excluido de toda actividad social, aunque sin duda se habría metido a la aristocracia en el bolsillo con sus habilidades musicales. El corazón de Esther daba un vuelco cada vez que lo escuchaba tocar el piano, las piezas eran hermosas y a la vez tan melancólicas…

_Madam_ C. la envió un día a limpiar la biblioteca en reemplazo de una sirvienta enferma; Esther abrió la puerta despacio y contempló por un momento los lomos de los libros, la escalerilla y el escritorio de madera, sintiéndose encantada de poder explorar un territorio desconocido. Mientras quitaba el polvo a los estantes encontró un ejemplar de Christina Rossetti y lo cogió, a sabiendas de que dicha acción podría costarle el puesto. Era la poeta preferida de su antigua ama, la que le enseñó a leer.

Iba por la quinta o tal vez sexta página cuando se percató que no estaba sola, un individuo la miraba desde un sofá cerca de la ventana. Tanto el libro como el plumero terminaron en el suelo.

-¡Mis disculpas, señor! Pensé que no…

El hombre le ayudó a recoger los objetos; tendría unos veinte años, alta estatura, cabello negro ondulado hasta los hombros y barba, el cravat sobre la camisa blanca justo como lo llevaban los nobles. Sus intensos ojos azules la cautivaron.

-Soy yo quien debe disculparse, no fue mi intención asustarla. –él le devolvió el plumero, por un instante las manos hicieron contacto.

-Me iré enseguida –avanzó con prisa a la puerta.

-¿Puedo saber su nombre? –la voz del sujeto era grave pero muy gentil.

-Esther W., a su servicio.

-Un placer conocerla, señorita W. –el hombre se reverenció.

Semejante acto de cortesía dejó a Esther sin palabras, las criadas normalmente se inclinaban frente a los caballeros, nunca al revés. ¿Quién era él? No se trataba de un valet, conocía a todos los trabajadores de la casa si bien nadie le dirigía la palabra. Intentó en vano concentrarse en otras labores pero aquellos hermosos ojos prevalecieron en su memoria hasta bien entrada la noche.

Sobre la cama halló el mismo libro y entre sus páginas una carta con el sello de la familia Mordrake:

_"__Señorita W., de antemano me disculpo por la intrusión a su alcoba. Durante nuestra corta reunión no pude evitar observar el placer con el que leía los poemas de Lady Rossetti. Encontrar una persona amante de la lectura es algo que siempre me complace, le ruego acepte este obsequio para que pueda disfrutarlo en su totalidad._

_Atentamente: E. M."_

Esther supo de inmediato quién era, corrió hacia el pasillo pero no vio a nadie.

* * *

**Notas:**

**-He quedado fascinada con el personaje de Edward Mordrake en American Horror Story: Freakshow así que no me pude resistir a escribir una historia del hombre que fue antes de convertirse en el fantasma que merodea durante la noche de Halloween.**

**-Los demás personajes mencionados son invención mía, a excepción de Christina Rossetti quien fue una poeta inglesa victoriana.**

**-Este es el primer capítulo, el fic contará con tres o cuatro capítulos a lo mucho, dependiendo de cómo pueda desarrollarlo. Reviews y críticas son bienvenidos.**


	2. Chapter 2

Edward cerró la puerta tras sí, tomó pluma y papel y continuó agregando notas al pentagrama.

-"Una mestiza letrada sigue siendo mestiza."

-No hables, vil creatura.

-"Todos los mestizos son ladrones."

-Ella no lo robó, yo se lo obsequié.

-"Ellos dirán que lo robó."

-Eres despreciable

-"¿Por qué tanto interés? Es solo una simple criada."

-Solo quise ser amable, eso es todo.

-"¿No te apetece una muñeca con la que jugar? Estás muy solo."

-¡Silencio, he dicho!

Harto de escucharlo se enfrascó más en su tarea. Había estado espiándola mientras fregaba los escalones, a la nueva sirvienta de piel oscura; le interesaba su semblante de extrañeza, el no sentirse parte de ese mundo de lujo que ahora la rodeaba. Justo como él mismo se sentía. No fue nada caballeroso quedarse en la biblioteca sin advertirle de su presencia, pero temió que su condición la aterrorizara y dejara de leer tan plácidamente. La "cosa" tenía razón: estaba muy solo, ansiaba alguien con quien conversar. Quizás ella, quizás ella…

/-/-/-/-/-/

Esther se alarmó al saber que el ama de llaves quería hablar con ella en privado, no recordaba haber descuidado sus deberes o roto alguno de los costosos jarrones, de pronto sus ojos se abrieron de par en par: el libro, _madam _C pensará sin duda que lo ha robado. Por suerte tenía la carta guardada entre sus cosas, la que le envió el misterioso Edward Mordrake. Ahora que lo había visto en persona no entendía el por qué de los rumores, no poseía ninguna anormalidad, era un joven como todos los demás. Un joven muy atractivo, pensó para sí.

-Desde ahora estará al servicio del señorito Edward –el ama de llaves habló sin tapujos.

-¿Puedo saber por qué? ¿No tiene él sus propios sirvientes? –Esther estaba tan sorprendida que olvidó toda formalidad con su superiora.

-Él mismo dio la orden expresa. Usted no es quien para cuestionarlo, jovencita. Obedezca.

Subió las escaleras con los brazos erizados, sosteniendo a duras penas la bandeja de té. Iba con miedo, toda su vida escuchó historias aterradoras de los abusos que cometían los señores con las criadas y cómo la ley siempre favorecía a la aristocracia. Si Edward Mordrake intentaba hacerle daño gritaría, forcejearía, haría lo que fuera necesario. Antes de tocar la puerta escuchó la voz grave:

-Señorita W., pase adelante.

Esther quedó de nuevo cortada ante su caballerosidad, ¿por qué simplemente no la llamaba por su primer nombre como era costumbre?

-Traigo el té como usted pidió, señor.

-Sirva dos tazas, si es tan amable –solo hasta cuando terminó de verter el líquido, Esther comprendió para quién era la segunda taza –Siéntese, por favor.

Edward señaló la silla frente a él con su mano, Esther dudó unos segundos y se sentó en la orilla, ocultando las manos temblorosas bajo la mesita.

-No se asuste, no voy a hacerle daño –Edward le pasó una de las tazas de té.

-Gracias, señor –Esther la tomó entre sus manos pero no bebió ni un sorbo.

-¿Ha disfrutado del libro, señorita W.?

-Sí, señor.

-No es usual encontrar una criada letrada en estos días, ¿quién le enseñó a leer?

-Mi antigua patrona, era una institutriz retirada. –se sintió incapaz de verlo a los ojos.

-¿Está familiarizada con algún autor?

-Aparte de Lady Rossetti, algunas _penny dreadfuls_.

-Ya veo.

Los profundos ojos azules la estudiaron con interés, Esther bajó la cabeza y se quedó mirando la taza con el té ya frío. Estuvieron un rato así, en silencio.

-Puede retirarse ya, la llamaré si la necesito.

-Sí, señor.

Al ir hacia la puerta notó de reojo una sonrisa, media sarcástica y media diabólica. No podía ser de Edward, él ya se encontraba de pie frente a la ventana.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Conversaciones como las anteriores se convirtieron en cosa de todos los días, Esther se sentía más una dama de compañía que una sirvienta. Edward hablaba sobre música y literatura a pesar de ella no dominaba ninguno de los dos temas pero eso no parecía importarle, él poco a poco la instruyó en Shakespeare y en Mozart, en Percy Shelley y en Beethoven. Aún no se acostumbraba a la cortesía de sus palabras, pero algo sí le quedaba claro: era un joven de gran intelecto, digno del título al cual estaba destinado.

A cambio ella le hablaba sobre la vida de "los de abajo" aquellos destinados a servir, mendigar, robar o prostituirse, de su madre ex-esclava, del padre blanco al que nunca conoció, de sus antiguos trabajos. Edward la escuchaba atentamente, sin decir ni una sola palabra, sin juzgarla y eso en cierta manera le agradaba, casi podría decirse que le gustaba él pero ese era un terreno peligroso. El amor entre personas de distinta clase existía de una sola forma, el concubinato.

Un día Esther recogió del suelo un papel, una sonata a medio terminar.

-Arrójela al basurero, señorita W., no es más que una simpleza –ordenó Edward frente al piano.

-¿Podría tocarla para mí, señor?

En otras circunstancias no se habría animado a pedir esto a su superior, pero la confianza entre ambos ya había crecido, ¿qué movió a Edward a complacerla? Nunca lo supo, el punto es que accedió a interpretarla. La melodía fue tan dolorosa que Esther estuvo al borde del llanto, quizá fue esta misma sensibilidad la que le motivó a preguntar:

-¿Por qué es tan amable conmigo, señor?

-Porque me veo a mí mismo en usted.

-Pero yo soy solo una sirvienta más, usted es el heredero del título Mordrake. Se casará con una mujer de sangre noble, tendrá hijos y será reconocido.

-No tendré nada de eso, estoy condenado al ostracismo. Usted ya ha escuchado los rumores.

-Sí, pero no comprendo la razón. No hay nada anormal en usted, señor.

-Querida señorita W. –Edward estiró los labios en una triste sonrisa, se paró y dio la vuelta.

Esther dejó escapar un grito ahogado, al lado atrás de su cabeza y entre los cabellos oscuros había otro rostro, uno deformado y susurrante.

* * *

**Nota:**

**Mis disculpas si la interacción entre Esther y Edward no es tan "apasionada" como lo esperaban, quise escribir la relación basada en el entendimiento mutuo, el que ambos son seres marginados en sus diferentes circunstancias. Y bueno, es el primer "romance" que escribo. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

-Le asustan los monstruos. Veo el miedo reflejado en sus ojos, el mismo miedo que veo en todos los demás…

Esther no escuchó más que esta frase, abrió la puerta y echó a correr por los pasillos. Corrió y corrió sin ver a nadie hasta llegar a su habitación y encerrarse. _Madam_ C. tuvo que entrar usando la llave maestra.

-La ha visto, ¿cierto?

-¿Qué es esa cosa? –estaba aún pálida del susto.

-Su hermano gemelo, o quizás hermana, nadie lo sabe con certeza.

-Pero no hay cuerpo… solo una cara.

-No se desarrolló por completo.

-No quiero volver a verle, no quiero estar él nunca más.

-El señorito Edward es tan humano como usted y yo. Tan solo tuvo la desgracia de no cumplir con las expectativas.

Esa noche Esther no pudo descansar, en sueños el bello rostro de Edward se transformaba en aquella horrorosa cara y despierta las últimas palabras del ama de llaves resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez. Recordó su primer encuentro con él, la cortesía de sus palabras y el trato amable, en aquel entonces no podía imaginar que poseyera tal cosa… una deformidad tan repugnante. ¿Pero era Edward repugnante? Ciertamente no, en ningún modo, y no se merecía que lo trataran como tal.

Muy pronto quedó avergonzada de haber corrido.

-Pensé que no la vería más. –fue lo primero que Edward le dijo cuando ella ingresó a la biblioteca el siguiente día.

-Yo también lo pensé.

-¿Qué la hizo volver a mí, señorita W.?

-No lo sé, quizás fue su amabilidad, quizás fueron sus ojos.

-Pero la asusto.

-Usted no. Él… ella sí.

Edward giró hacia a la ventana, tal vez a propósito para que ella viera a su gemelo parásito.

-Los doctores lo llaman "_diprosopus_", una desfiguración pocas veces vista. Les he rogado que la extirpen aún si ello supone morir. Con gusto daría mi vida.

-No diga eso, señor. Si usted fallece…

-¿Quién me extrañaría? ¿Mis padres? ¿Jane? Estarán dichosos de deshacerse del engendro de la familia Mordrake.

-Yo lo extrañaría.

-Mi querida, no necesito falsa compasión.

Esther se acercó y se hincó, de manera de que quedara a la misma altura que Edward, ahora sentado en el sillón. A continuación le levantó la cabeza con suavidad, Edward quedó atónito, ningún sirviente, ni siquiera su propia familia, lo había mirado con tanto cariño.

-Usted una vez me dijo que se veía a sí mismo en mí, yo le digo que soy como usted.

-¿Qué dice? –los ojos azules y los ojos marrones mantuvieron férreo contacto.

-Un monstruo más

-No lo es, no como yo…

-Esclava en América, paria en Inglaterra. Para unos soy una bestia que se vende y se compra, para otros una simple criada más. Los dos somos marginados a nuestra manera.

Edward recostó la cabeza en el pecho de Esther y ella suavemente acarició sus cabellos oscuros. Estuvieron así por mucho, mucho rato…

/-/-/-/-/-/

Los golpes desesperados en la puerta la despertaron, quizás era medianoche, quizás más tarde, no se detuvo a mirar el reloj. Asustada se colocó el chal sobre la bata de dormir y abrió la puerta de un solo golpe. En el umbral estaba Edward, visiblemente agitado y con un cuchillo en la mano.

-¿Señor?...

Él entró a la habitación, tenía las pupilas dilatadas y ojeras, como si hubiera pasado en vela toda la noche, incluso llevaba puesta su ropa usual. Esther se alarmó, nunca lo había visto así.

-Lamento esta intrusión, pero tiene que ayudarme… –caminaba de un lado a otro en un claro estado de alteración –Es la única a la que puedo acudir…

-¿Qué sucede?

-Se lo ruego, Esther, sea como esa buena mujer de la que habla el Libro Sagrado y acabe con mi tormento, ¡con esta agonía que me carcome!

-No entiendo lo que…

-Me susurra cosas cuando duermo que nadie más es capaz de oír.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Horrores, no soy capaz de repetirlas, pero esta noche le he escuchado claramente. La quiere a usted… más que nada la quiere a usted… Entierre esto en mi pecho antes de que… ¡antes de que!…

Edward colocó tembloroso el cuchillo en las manos frías de Esther y se desabotonó la camisa blanca, dejando dispuesto el torso desnudo a la punta filosa.

-¡No, no lo haré! –ella lo dejó caer.

-Es el único modo, sino me va a obligar. Me va a obligar a… a… -recogió el cuchillo y volvió a ponerlo en sus manos.

-¡No, Edward! –lo dejó caer otra vez.

Esther se alejó de él, presa del terror, pero no pudo escapar. Edward la acorraló en una esquina, poco quedaba de aquel gentil caballero que conocía. Sus facciones eran ahora las de un hombre demente y peligroso, sostenía con fuerza el cuchillo entre las manos de ella.

-¡Hágalo, hágalo, hágalo!

-¡No, no, no!

La hoja de acero atravesó la carne y se deslizó con suavidad. Esther no tuvo tiempo de gritar. Se tocó el cuello, miró por un instante la sangre borboteante y cayó al suelo.

Los demás sirvientes encontraron a Edward al amanecer, besando los labios inertes de Esther, cuya bata ya no era blanca sino escarlata. Mientras él lloraba desconsoladamente, su otra cara reía, llena de satisfacción.

* * *

**Notas:**

**-Bueno, este es el final de mi historia. No salió como yo lo esperaba, pero espero ustedes queden satisfechos. Mi idea inicial era crear un conflicto entre Edward y su otra cara, además de añadir un toque trágico.**

**-Por si no quedó claro, la historia se desarrolla mucho antes de que él fuera encerrado en el asilo, como no hay fecha clara de su nacimiento me inventé un año que calzara con la mitad del siglo XIX y con la Guerra Civil estadounidense y la contienda anti y pro esclavitud (1861-1865).**


End file.
